


Willing Slave

by Jo_Rutherford_Lee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slavery, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Rutherford_Lee/pseuds/Jo_Rutherford_Lee
Summary: You are a reluctant patron of the Saboady slave auction, but you are about to become a very satisfied customer.





	1. Willing Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little surprised this hasn't been done before...  
> Partly inspired by [this Tumblr post](http://pwnyta.tumblr.com/post/17219080282) and its first tag. (Pwnyta, aka Nire-chan on DeviantArt, is awesome and I'm her occasional stalker.)

You don't usually go to those auctions, but you think Ray may one of the best purchases you've ever made. Now you're glad you were coerced into today's one. Although, you were called crazy for buying - in your friend's words - "such an old man". Old maybe, but he is still very handsome. You can only imagine how absolutely gorgeous he must have been in his 20s and 30s. He looks like he has a very nice body under those clothes too. You have to find out.  
"Strip." you command, and he complies.  
He starts by taking off his shirt and you can't help but gasp a little at the sight of his large, muscled body and arms. In other circumstances, he could probably easily overpower you in strength if he wanted. But not here and now, with that collar on. Not if he doesn't want his head blown off.  
He continues, kicking off his shoes, then pushing down his pants. You have to bite your lip to stop your mouth from falling open. He is so big and hot, more so than you expected. You'd love to see him hard, and you wonder if you can arouse him as much with your body; false modesty aside, you know you are quite attractive, with a body men find desirable. You are sure this one will be no different.  
You start to take off your own clothes and sure enough, he starts to harden a little as his eyes move around your body, his smile unwavering. When you have finished undressing, he is almost fully hard and you close the gap between the two of you. Your hand goes straight for his length, fingers stroking a little. You suddenly have a strong urge to jump into his arms and just force yourself down onto him, the thick heat instantly stretching and filling your comparatively small body and making you cry out and...  
You have to give your head a small shake, forcing that thought away. You usually prefer to go slower than that, to prolong the pleasure. You lift your eyes to his face and your hands to his broad, warm chest.  
"How old are you, Ray?" you ask.  
"76." he tells you.  
"Wow, you're very hot for a 76-year-old..."  
"Thank you."  
"You must look after yourself."  
"I do my best."  
You take his hand and guide it between your legs. He doesn't need any further hints to know what you want from him now, and you sigh as his fingers start to stroke your already heated flesh.  
"More..." you request, stroking his arm in encouragement.  
Obediently, he pushes his fingers inside you, making you moan as he moves them, stroking and rubbing.  
"God, that feels good..." you tell him.  
"You feel very nice here, if I may say so." he replies, still moving.  
"You definitely may..." you say with a smile. "And thank you."  
After a few more moments, you stop him and he eases his fingers back out.  
"Kneel." you give him another command.  
Still with no complaint or reluctance, he drops to his knees on the floor in front of you.  
"I've felt your fingers," you start, then hook your leg over his shoulder, adding, "Now I'd like some of that mouth..."  
He seems happy to lean forward and press his mouth between your legs, his tongue soon stroking your skin. You tip your head back and moan again, lifting a hand to stroke his hair as he continues. After a few moments of gently licking and sucking at your flesh, his tongue then slides inside you. You gasp and grip his hair a little, so close now. He seems to feel this and moans low against you, the vibrations pulling you over the edge.  
Your legs give way and you lower to the floor along with him, your eyes falling on his still hard length. You try to regain your composure and he reaches a hand up to you.  
"Are you alright?" he asks, and you nod.  
"Stay right there." you tell him, then lift your hand to his arousal. "I still want this..."  
After a few seconds, you move forward to straddle him and he puts his hands around you to help guide you. Before you know it, the end of his length is at your entrance, and you begin to ease down onto him. You have to take it slow, he is so big and thick. You both can't help but let out a moan on the way down, then you pause to adjust after he is all the way in, resting your head on his shoulder. He patiently strokes your back and hair until you start to move again, slowly riding him.  
His breaths now become as heavy as your own, his chest rising and falling under your hands. You bury your face in his long, silver hair as your shared throbbing grows. He thrusts up to meet you a few times, although he tries to hold back from doing so, even apologising, which you dismiss. You are glad he is willing and enjoy how he feels as he moves.  
"Uhh... may I..." he starts to ask eventually, and you know what he is requesting.  
"Yes... do it..." you answer. "Come inside me, Ray..."  
He holds you tighter and lets out a groan as he surges intensely into your body. The sensation and the hot liquid inside you pulls you to your second release, your moan joining his.  
After the few moments' sweet afterglow, exhaustion starts to overcome you. Ray eases you off him and carries you to your couch to let you rest. Despite your best instincts not to leave him unguarded, you soon can't help but gradually drift off to sleep. But you're sure things will be fine; he still has that collar on, after all...


	2. Epilogue

You stir awake the next morning on the couch and after a few seconds, you realise you don't see Ray anywhere. So you sit up, rubbing your eyes, and look around, starting to feel a little worried.  
"Ray?" you call, pulling on some nearby pants and a shirt.  
When there is no answer, you start to look around the house. Eventually, you make your way upstairs to your bedroom. Opposite your bed, you have on the wall a beautiful painting of an aerial view of Saboady Archipelago which you've always loved. However, this is now on the floor and the safe hiding behind it is open...  
_Oh no..._  
Most of your life savings are kept in there, as well as some family jewellery and various other valuables. With a sinking feeling, you rush over and discover that it has indeed been cleared out. Your possessions have been replaced by Ray's now unlocked collar with a note underneath:  
  
"Last night was fun  
But I really must be going  
-'Dark King' Rayleigh Silvers"  
  
_Well, shit..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I've been here since 2012 and I've only just posted something!  
> I've actually been sitting on this for a while because there were a couple of other fics I was working on from other fandoms that I wanted to post first, (proper stories with plots and everything!) but I was struggling with them and I doubt they'll get finished now, so I might as well post this at last...  
> 


End file.
